


First Man

by AllHaleOlicity



Series: Feb Fluff 2020 [3]
Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHaleOlicity/pseuds/AllHaleOlicity
Summary: Time lapse fic of Eliza's relationship with her boys
Relationships: elizabeth queen/Ronnie stein
Series: Feb Fluff 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619671
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	First Man

Eliza slid one of her backpack straps over her shoulder as she skipped downstairs. It was rare for her to be home in Star City in the middle of Spring, but classes were stressing her out and she needed some time to relax. However, she wasn't planning on spending all of her time with her family while she was home. Her younger siblings had school they couldn't skip, her older sibling had work, and her parents were keeping busy raising everyone. So, she decided to split her time.

When her family was free, she would spend time with them. When they weren't, she had a backup.

Ronnie stood on the porch of the Queen mansion, leaning up against the stair railing. The door was open enough so that Eliza could give him a small wave before turning to the living room to say goodbye to her parents.

She and Ronnie started dating a few months ago, she didn't know how it happened. She came home one day, the multiverse was targeting her with every bad thing it could, Ronnie took her away from it all. He made her feel safe, he made her laugh, he took her mind off of all the dumb shit that was happening in her life.

She was thankful for that. No one else has ever been able to get through to her on a bad day, but he did. He was different.

"I'm gonna stay with Ronnie tonight, I'll see you in the morning." Eliza said, taking a step into the living room.

Oliver looked up from his phone to Eliza, he glanced over towards the door, then brought his focus back to her. "Wanna eat before you go?"

She shook her head. "We're gonna get some food on the way."

"Just food?"

Eliza nodded, taking another step into the living room. "We'll be responsible, no drinking until we're at the house."

Oliver stood up and walked over to Eliza. "Do you have everything you need?" He gestured towards the coat rack by the door.

"It's not that cold."

"Do you have extra clothes-"

"Dad." Eliza reached for Oliver's hand. "You're acting like I don't live 2 states away. You're worried, I understand. But, Ronnie's good people. I'll be fine." She stood up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek before walking towards the door. "Tell Mom I said bye."

* * *

December at the Star City airport is just as chaotic as you think it would be. There are a lot of families in this city, and these families have families who don't live here. Oliver, unfortunately, is a part of one of those families. Between the airport traffic, and waiting for the plane to land, he was there for maybe 4 hours.

All of the waiting and moving through crowds was worth it as soon as Eliza and Ronnie found their way through the maze with their luggage. Eliza pulled her luggage bag behind her as she quickly walked over to Oliver and gave him a hug, Ronnie followed not far behind.

"Hi, thank you for picking us up." Eliza pulled away from Oliver, using her free hand to grab Ronnie's. "We should go before the next plane lands."

Oliver nodded in agreement and the three of them pushed through the crowd of people to get out into the parking lot where the car was. Eliza quickly jumped into the passenger seat, leaving Ronnie and Oliver to throw the luggage in the trunk of the car. Once that was done, the boys got in and they were on the road back to the Queen mansion.

"So, how long are you staying?" Oliver asked once they were finally on the road.

"4 days." Eliza answered, looking over at him. "I have a week off, so we're spending 4 days here, 3 days in Central City with Ronnie's family, and then I'm heading back to LA before New Years."

"Busy schedule."

"Yeah." She nodded, looking back at Ronnie. "But it's worth it." She gave him a smile, then looked back over at her Dad. "You get the extra day because you picked us up from the airport."

"4 hours for 4 days?" Oliver glanced over at Eliza, then brought his focus back to the road. "I think that's fair." He looked in the rear view mirror to look at Ronnie. "You staying with us, too?"

Ronnie froze, looked at Eliza, then at Oliver. "I..."

"Yeah." Eliza answered for him. "He'll be good."

"At least he's house trained." Oliver, again, brought his focus back to the road.

"Hey, my dog is house trained, too."

"Are you saying your dog is better than me?" Ronnie sat up in the backseat to look at Eliza.

She shrugged. "More or less."

* * *

Valentines day is a valid holiday when you want to use it as an excuse to go home. Eliza didn't personally care about the lovey-dovey holiday that only exists for businesses to make money, but she did like the fact that she would get chocolate for cheap the next day.

This year was different though. She went to Central City on her way home to see Liv, but she spent most of her time with Ronnie. She spent Valentines day with the boy she's dating. She's dating someone and she's spending the dumb love holiday with him. She's happy. It was strange.

She didn't just spend it with him, though. She also spent it with his mom. Ronnie is super close with his mom, his dad left a few years ago and it hit them both pretty hard. But they have each other. Ronnie makes sure to visit her as often as he can, which can be hard when you live on a timeship, but he makes it work by stealing the jumpship. Seeing how much Ronnie cares about the people in his life makes Eliza like him a little bit more.

She didn't want a relationship, not a serious one. But if she did, she would want it to be with someone who knows how important family is. Ronnie understands it.

And his mom is great, she made cookies and she and Eliza talked about dumb reality tv shows that they were watching. Not even for guilty pleasure, they actually watched these shows and were invested in them. Ronnie claims that they're just being typical girls, but he didn't hold back when they asked his opinion about this season of Are You The One.

Ronnie's mom is a lot like Eliza's parents. Both of them fused together. It was weird. But comforting. It was nice to have a version of her parents around, even if she was 4 hours away from home. And it was nice knowing Ronnie came from the same stubborn/funny/great cooking genes that she did. Except, neither of them could actually cook.... It'll be fine.

* * *

Late Summer, Megan was running around in the grass while Ronnie and Eliza finished up the goodbyes with her parents. The night was pretty eventful. They had dinner with the family. The whole family. If you were blood related to either side, you were invited to this dinner. Everyone had mostly gone home, everyone who was still around was planning on staying the night.

Eliza wasn't expecting this day to turn out so...eventful. But she didn't hate it. She had her daughter, her family, and her fiancé.

She was engaged.

Eliza looked over to her side, Ronnie was deep into conversation with Felicity about something. She spaced out somewhere between computer virus and how to hack into the FBI. Ronnie wasn't great with technical stuff, but he was learning a lot, and Felicity was more than happy to help him. Oliver, on the other hand, was standing back towards the door, watching.

Watching Megan, watching Ronnie, watching Eliza with Ronnie and Megan. This wasn't something that was out of character, Eliza had seen this exact behavior when Ada said she was marrying JJ.

Except, they exchanged promise rings in the 5th grade, so he was a little more relaxed with that situation.

Oliver watched Eliza get hurt plenty of times, he wasn't relaxed. Neither was she. But, she wanted to marry him. She's said no to his proposal so many times, if she didn't want to marry him, she would have said no again. This time was different. Something clicked in her heart, she was ready to get married.

"Dad." Eliza pulled away from Ronnie and walked over to Oliver. She turned and leaned on the house, looking out to the yard where Megan was playing.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked, looking over at her. He knew why she came over, they were both thinking about the same things, they always were.

She nodded, a small smile forming on her face. She looked at Ronnie, then at her dad. "He makes me happy." She looked down at the ring. it wasn't big, it wasn't flashy or dramatic, it was just a small and simple gem placed on a ring. It was perfect. "I love him."

Oliver looked at Ronnie, then back at Eliza. "He's the one?"

She took a deep breath, then let it out. "He's the one."

Oliver nodded, standing up off of the wall. "Then, I am happy for you." He looked back at Ronnie one more time before looking back at Eliza. "But I will shoot him with an arrow if he hurts you."

Eliza laughed, standing up beside him. "If I don't shoot him first."

The raised volume in their voices caught Ronnie's attention, he looked over and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Don't worry about it." Oliver waved him off.

"You're good." Eliza gave him a smile, shaking her head.

* * *

Late Fall, Eliza spent all day getting ready. Felicity had found the dress that she wore to her wedding reception, Eliza was more than happy to wear it for her wedding. Ada chose something super dramatic and puffy. Felicity's dress was elegant but it wasn't tacky. And the fact that it belonged to Felicity make it even more special.

It was almost time to walk down the backyard, everyone was waiting downstairs, Ronnie and his boys were already at the alter set up out back, Megan had her basket of flowers, Bex and Chris were about to walk out with her. Eliza didn't feel anxious like something was going to go wrong, she felt anxious that she was about to say romantic things in front of her whole family. She was never a great public speaker.

But she was ready to marry Ronnie. That was something she was sure of.

Her mom was by her side all day, along with her siblings and her friends and cousins. But this was her moment of silence, a chance to breathe before going out there. She didn't want to take too long and leave everyone waiting, she also didn't want the universe to know something good was happening, so she was ready to go out there after a minute or so of thinking.

She walked down the stairs and made her way to the kitchen where the backdoor was. Oliver was waiting there for her, it was cliche to have your dad give you away, but after everything Eliza has been through, she was allowed to be a little cliche.

Oliver didn't say anything when he saw her, he just gave her a smile and tried to keep himself together. While he was emotional at Ada's wedding, she never saw him like this. Maybe it's because Ada had talked about getting married since she could speak.

"What do you think?" She asked, gesturing to the dress.

"You look..." Oliver looked at the dress, then up at her face. "Just like your mother."

"I doubt that." She looked down, trying to breathe. She just spent an hour on this make up, she wasn't going to ruin it by crying.

Oliver held out his arm, Eliza quickly grabbed onto him. "Are you ready to do this?"

"I..." She looked up at him. "Yeah." She nodded.

Oliver started to walk forward, Eliza pulled him back before he could get to the door. He looked back at her, confused.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

She shrugged. "Being there for me, even when I didn't want you to be. For supporting me. For loving me."

Oliver leaned over and kissed the top of her head. "Let's get you married."

She nodded, gesturing to the door. "Let's do it."

Once again, Oliver lead her over to the door. There was no turning back now. But she didn't need to turn back. Everything was finally right. There was a blinding light from the sun shining in once the doors opened, and life as she knew it was over. She couldn't wait to see what book 2 had in store.


End file.
